finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Durandal
.]] The '''Durandal' (デュランダル, Dyurandaru) is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, being one of the most powerful swords available. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X The Durandal is a weapon for Tidus on which the dominant ability is Triple AP. Triple AP can be customized onto a weapon with 50 Wings of Discovery. Triple AP weapons are also dropped by One-Eye. Final Fantasy XI The Durandal is a high-level sword for Paladins, won as a possible prize from certain KSNM battlefield events. Final Fantasy XII The Durandal is the strongest one-handed sword available, with an Attack power of 99. Aside from that, Durandal also grants the user +5 to Evasion like all swords, and has a combo rate of 5%. The Durandal is known as "Well-forged Blade" in the Bazaar price list and costs 21,600 gil. Its License, which costs 80 LP, can be found in the mid-right section of weapon license area, next to the Stone Blade. The Durandal can be only be obtained via selling six rare loots, which are the following: In the ''International Zodiac Job System, the Durandal is only available to the Time Mage and Knight classes, and its use requires the Swords 9 license for 50 LP. There is also a more powerful version, the Durandal A, which has an Attack power of 103 and gives a 15% boost to Evasion. It is obtained from the Bazaar by selling four Ring Wyrm Scales, three Lifewicks, and one Leshach Halcyon. In the International Zodiac Job System neither the Durandal nor Durandal A are the strongest one-handed sword, being trumped by the Trango Tower. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Durandal is one of Vaan's strongest swords. It can only be obtained after defeating Gilgamesh, and provides +95 Attack, +45 Magick, and +60 Speed. Final Fantasy XIII The Durandal is a model of a gun-sword for Lightning. It is obtained by upgrading a Hauteclaire, and, while giving great stats, features the ability "Stagger Lock", making it of somewhat limited use. Final Fantasy Tactics In the ''War of the Lions remake, the Durandal can be obtained via multiplayer mode. It is a Knightsword that grants the wearer constant Protect and Shell. ''Final Fantasy Legend III The Durend (known as the Solomon Sword in the Japanese version) is one of the four Mystic Swords. It is the second weakest, just above the Emperor Sword. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy While in his EX Mode, Vaan wields the Durandal for his sword attack. The Durandal is also a level 90 Greatsword that provides +64 Attack, -1 Defense, and +7% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading one gil, Delight of Conflict, and two Soldier's Hopes in the Labyrinth. It is used in the Labyrinth to get a Cottage. Etymology The Durandal is obviously a reference to '' , an old French literary piece, where the holy sword, , is said to contain within its hilt one tooth of Saint Peter, blood of Saint Basil, a hair of Saint Denis, and a piece of the raiment of the Blessed Virgin Mary. It is said to be able to cut solid boulders in half with a single strike. Gallery Category:Weapons